Suicide
Suicide is the act of willingly ending one's own life. Day 1 * Jamey Farrell: During Day 1, Jamey was discovered to be a CTU mole working for Ira Gaines. She was found by Tony Almeida and Nina Myers and it looked like she had slit her wrists. (In fact, Nina had murdered Jamey by tasering her, then making it look like suicide.) Jamey died in the hospital later. * Ted Cofell: After Jack Bauer punched Cofell's chest in rage, Cofell began to have a heart attack. Jack tried to force-feed Ted his pills, but Cofell resisted and died. * Ira Gaines: When he had nowhere to hide, Gaines explained to Jack Bauer that the people who hired him would track him down and kill him anyway. He wished Jack luck in saving his family, and turned and motioned to shoot him, forcing Jack to take Gaines' life. Day 2 * Joseph Wald: After Jack killed his crew, Wald locked himself inside his panic room, but shot himself in front of Jack later. * Mohsen: After being captured by Jack, Mohsen used a suicide capsule to prevent him from leaking information about Syed Ali. * Syed Ali: Syed almost swallowed a suicide capsule but Jack Bauer forced it out of his mouth. * Jack Bauer: Jack willingly went on a suicide mission by flying the plane rigged with a nuclear weapon to save millions of lives. However, he was stopped by the dying George Mason, who took his place. * George Mason: When he was dying of radiation poisoning, he took over from Jack and flew the plane to the designated area in the middle of nowhere, which detonated the bomb, killing him. Day 3 * Kyle Singer: When he learned he may be infected with the Cordilla virus, Kyle tried to hang himself saying he would take the virus down with him but his girlfriend Linda saved him. * Julia Milliken: After murdering Sherry Palmer, Mrs. Milliken shot herself in front of her lover Wayne Palmer. * Guests at the Chandler Plaza Hotel: Tony Almeida brought a case of suicide capsules into the hotel and only a few guests, including an old couple, took them, consumed them to avoid the painful death of the Cordilla virus. * Nina Myers: Nina faked suicide during torture so she could find a way to escape. After murdering at least five people, she was cornered by Kim Bauer and shot by Jack Bauer. * Ted Packard: Ted shot himself in the head while his ex-wife Anne was still in the room. Day 4 slams his stolen pickup at high speed into an oncoming truck]] * James Heller and Audrey Raines: Secretary Heller urged Audrey to choke him to prevent humiliation of the United States on live television. However, when she refused, she noticed a gas pipe and ruptured it, so they could suffocate. However, the lead terrorist Omar smelled the gas and had them brought out and revived. * Joseph Fayed: Fayed detonated a bomb in his car to help fellow terrorists in Marwan's cell. * Kalil Hasan: Jack Bauer pursued Hasan in his yellow truck, but Hasan realized he was being followed, and slammed straight into an oncoming truck. He was killed instantly in the resulting explosion. * Dina Araz: Dina attempted to shoot herself in the neck when a CTU TAC team raided her hotel room. Jack Bauer prevented her from doing so. * Lucy Stiles: When the San Gabriel Island Power Plant melted down, killing all of its employees, Mrs. Stiles was trapped and took her own life rather than suffer through radiation exposure. * Maya Driscoll: Slit her wrists while at CTU medical, causing her mother Erin Driscoll to leave CTU. * Habib Marwan: Marwan threw himself over the Global Parking lot. Jack grabbed his left hand and saved him but Marwan pulled out a knife and sliced Jack's hand. He fell sixteen stories to death. Conspiracy * The conspirator Christopher Gerber chose suicide over capture when CTU agent Martin Kail interrogated him during the events of Conspiracy. Day 5 ingests a suicide capsule to avoid capture]] * Chevensky: At the Ontario Airport, Jack Bauer found Chevensky, but Anton Beresch created a diversion distracting Bauer, and allowing Chevensky to swallow a suicide capsule. * Anton Beresch: Attempted to shoot himself in the head, in order to avoid capture. His first attempt failed when Jack shot his hand. However, he went to one of his fallen comrades, and detonated his explosive vest, killing him. * Polakov: After setting off a nerve gas bomb at the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall, Polokov was chased by CTU. After learning that he had been followed, Ivan Erwich instructed him to kill himself. * Walt Cummings: Walt was found by Charles Logan, hanging by his tie, likely murdered under Logan's orders. * Charles Logan: President Logan was moments away from suicide, but a call from Miles Papazian saved him. Day 6 * Early in Day 6, a suicide bomber blew up a bus in downtown Los Angeles, killing twenty-two people. * Nasir Trabelsi: Planned to blow himself up in the Los Angeles Subway, killing many but was kicked out of the train by Jack and he detonated alone. * Hasan Numair: Detonated one of the nuclear bombs on orders of Abu Fayed; he killed himself and many thousands of others in the blast. * Masheer Abu-Marzuq: Killed himself with a hand grenade to avoid capture. Day 7 * Bill Buchanan sacrificed his life for Jack Bauer to save President Allison Taylor during the White House siege led by General Benjamin Juma. Before Day 8 * Renee Walker had attempted suicide in the time between Day 7 and Day 8, as Jack Bauer noticed during his original conversation with her in Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm. Day 8 * Tarin Faroush drove his car over the edge of the parking garage while pretending Omar Hassan was still inside. Background information and notes * Danny Dessler: Before Day 2, Dessler was in a relationship with Carrie Turner. He left his family for her but she broke him off. He attempted suicide after that. * Jack Bauer: Originally offered to to trade himself to the Drazens for his daughter, which would have resulted in his death, and volunteered to take the Cessna plane out to the Mojave desert during Day 2. He also planned on sacrificing himself twice in Day 6. In Day 7, he planned to trigger an explosion that would save President Taylor, but would have resulted in his death. All acts were eventually unnecessary. * Roger Taylor supposedly killed himself at some point between Redemption and Day 7. However, it was revealed that Brian Gedge was his killer. Furthermore, Gedge attempted to kill Roger's father, Henry Taylor, and make it look like a suicide. * Jonas Hodges attempted to kill himself with a suicide capsule after Cara Bowden threatened his family if he didn't do it. Category:Terminology